


May I?

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid discovers how Hiccup's body works. An explicit moment with a healthy dose of humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

Astrid had been waiting all day for the opportunity to steal away with Hiccup to their hiding place in the cove. They had barely dismounted their dragons when she had pinned against the sun warmed stone.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he stroked her back as they took turns kissing each other roughly on the mouth and neck.

Astrid found the spot below his ear, just behind where his jaw hinged, that was her favourite spot to kiss him because it usually produced a cute little noise that was part sigh and part grunt and moved her hands to his hips for leverage. The palm of her right hand brushed against something she naively wasn’t expecting.

Astrid stepped back.

“Hiccup? Are you _hard?”_

“Umm,” Hiccup turned redder than he already was and grimaced, “Yes?”

Astrid just stared at him, not saying anything.

“It happens, ok, especially when a man is being kissed in a particularly arousing way.  I, I, I wasn’t planning on using it or anything.”

Astrid smiled sheepishly and moved towards him.

“Can I touch it?”     

“Can you what?

“May I touch it?”

“May you touch it? Ah? Sure?”  Hiccup watched as Astrid’s hand found its way under his tunic and armour and into his pants, “If you want to you can ta-ta-ah-ah-ch it. Ah, umm.”

While she explored his manhood, Astrid chattered matter-of-factly, “It so soft. Well, maybe soft’s  not the right word, because it’s hard, firm, actually. Kind of reminds me of my axe, but soft, the skin I mean, so smooth, I just want to keep running my hand over it.”

“Hm-hm,” Hiccup moaned in agreement though he hardly heard a word she said, “Oh, my Thor this feels different when you do it.”

“Oh? What do you mean, when I do it? How do you do it?”

“Umm, no, your way is fa-fa-a-fine.”

Astrid smiled and leaned against him.

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself, Hiccup? I think about you,” Astrid breathed in his ear as she picked up speed.

Unable to help himself, Hiccup began to squirm and rock slightly.

“You’re going to want to stop doing that soon,” Hiccup warned.

“Why would I want to stop? I am enjoying all the faces you are making.” Astrid smirked.

“Because, a, a,a, Astrid.”

Astrid felt him lengthen and harden even more than he was, then pulse in her hand, covering it in a warm sticky fluid.

“Ew, yuck! I mean…mmmm,” Astrid fake moaned to cover her initial reaction.

Hiccup leaned against the rock face, panting slightly, afraid to open his eyes. When he did, he saw Astrid looking at her soiled hand quizzically. 

“So this is what people are made out of?”

“Oh my gods, Astrid, please don’t say that or I’m never letting you touch me again.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“You’re probably right,” Hiccup conceded as he rearranged himself.

“I’m glad pleasuring me isn’t so messy,” Astrid said as she wiped the back of her hand on the grass.

 “Is that so? May I find out for myself?” Hiccup asked as he pulled her close by one of the skulls on her belt.

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
